Increasing quantity of multimedia content, and specifically high quality multimedia content, presents a number of communication and processing challenges to designers and administrators of computing platforms and networks alike. Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA), Digital Interactive Interface for Video and Audio (DiiVA), and HDBaseT Alliance provide industry-wide interface standards directed to unidirectional transport of high quality multimedia data between two electronic devices.